rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Suki
Suki Oromalis is the main character of DIDnapper, a game made with the RPG Maker XP engine. Didnapper is originally created by Wychkith for the ADIDAS Message Board. The main theme of the game is kidnapping. History Suki was adopted by the Royal Family when she was very young. The king and queen had no children themselves, so Suki inherited the rights to become the heir of the throne. She and Cherisa, Suki's step-cousin, grew very close throughout her childhood. From the start of her story, Suki expressed her doubts over her impending coronation to Cherisa, who reassured her and that "tomorrow, your Suki life changes forever." On the way to the coronation, Suki was betrayed by Cherisa to a kidnapping guild. As Suki rendered unconscious, Cherisa mysteriously asked her for forgiveness. With Suki declared dead, Cherisa would be next in line who could claim the throne. Fortunately, Suki managed to escape from her captives but the guild master and various guild members cornered her. Instead of taking her back to her cell, the guild master has gained interest with the young princess and offered her a chance to join the guild (although the guild master's intention is unknown for the time being). Seeing there was no other choices, Suki agreed. Ever since then, Suki works for the guild kidnapping various young women while uncovering the truth of why Cherisa betrayed her. Role in Rakenzarn Tales Version 2 Surprisingly, Suki and her friend, Carol, appear in the game under the alias "Liana." Her official appearance is actually in Chapter 1 in Kyuu's nightmare. If Kyuu's Alignment is Neutral, he will see Suki's silhouette figure in his dream. She then appears in Chapter 3, where she and Carol are at the BlueLake Town. They can be seen among the panicked townsfolk when the bandits - known as the Boron Bandits - are attacking the town. It's possible that they're there searching and kidnapping someone. Her next appearance is in Chapter 4, where they appear in one of the guild quests. She and Carol are at the sewer front in Densel Town. There, they meet Kyuu and the brigade who are hired by an owner of a trading company to stop someone who's been stealing the company's money. Suki tricks them claiming they're sent to capture the thief, who's actually in league with the Black Scar Gang, a very vicious group. She claims that the very same thief is also stealing finances from other companies as well. The thief is hiding at the deepest part of the sewer. Seeing that they're after the same person, they decide to work together and capture the thief. However, the Black Scar Gang ambushes them when they reach the deepest part, separating both parties. Kyuu is able to see the thief and uncovers the latter's true identity. To make matters worse, one of the Black Scar Gang named Zander has taken Carol captive. Zander then begins to attack Kyuu, mocking and taunting the latter into attacking while using Carol as his shield. Fortunately, Suki rescues Carol leaving Kyuu and the party to defeat Zander at ease. The thief then escapes once the Black Scar Gang is defeated. Just when Suki and Carol are about to give chase, Kyuu blocks the way. He then tells the pair that he has suspicions over them so he had secretly sent Luigi to do a little investigation, only to discover that none of the other companies suffer the same fate as their client. Suki is impressed that Kyuu is smarter than he looks before she asks what he's going to do now. This is where the players must choose... Lawful Choice Choosing to stop Suki and Carol increases Kyuu's Lawful Alignment. As a result, the pair attacks Kyuu and the brigade though the former escapes. Suki then tells Kyuu that she is 'not going to be nice to him' the next time they meet. Chaotic Choice Choosing to aid Suki and Carol increases Kyuu's Chaotic Alignment. As a result, Kyuu befriends the pair and together they capture the perpetrator. Both different guilds are rewarded. However, his friends will start to question his methods and can damage his relationship with them (Especially Dark Magician Girl if you choose to date with her). Countess Mansion incident Suki makes a return in the quest, Behind the Facade, playing a major role. They're sent to the mansion at Da'fur to capture the resident owner, Countess Rivka. However, shortly after entering, she soon discovers the countess' 'operation', where the countess uses an ancient artifact that cast a powerful mind control spell on outlaws from rogue guilds and people she deems 'worthless.' With it, she controls these people as both her bodyguards and servants. Unfortunately, the countess discovers Suki and sends most of her mind-controlled guards to capture her. Suki is caught and is also put under the mind control spell. Fortunately, she is rescued by Carol after getting help from Kyuu and the brigade. Depending on the player's choices from the previous quest, Suki can either leave to catch the countess or join the brigade in their escapade. Eventually, they fought the countess and capture her. If the players had been a great help to them, Suki and Carol can join the brigade as Supporters. Version 4 Suki and Carol make their return in Version 4, starting from Version 4.1.1a. Unlike Version 2, they make their debut much earlier. After clearing Chapter 1 and unlocking the sidequests, the "Marauder Clear-up" quest is available. Said quest is a revamped 'Stolen Money' from Version 2. Role in Rakenzarn Frontier Story Suki also makes an appearance in the second Rakenzarn game, Rakenzarn Frontier Story, this time with the rest of her friends in the sidequest Captured Holders. They hail from an alternate universe of DIDnapper but captured by a mysterious attacker and brought to the Boundless Province for an unknown reason. Naegi and the party are sent to rescue Suki and her friends. Along the way, they stumble across another version of Suki, who is far more aggressive. Much like Rakenzarn Tales version 4, Suki is a guest party member specifically for this quest. She does have the potential to wield a Rune Class, sharing the Adept Class as Naegi. Alternate DIDnapper universe According to Realmwalker named Arlette, Suki and her friends hail from an alternate DIDnapper universe that has a few similarities to the Prime DIDnapper. The point of time where the party is captured by the mysterious attacker is where they're going to the Dark Hills, where Cherisa said to reside at the moment. However, Naegi soon discovers the major difference. The alternate universe is that Suki and her friends would be ultimately defeated by the supposed main villain. Naegi sees the outcome where the girls are kept as prisoners. Naegi is unable to accept this bleak future but theorizes that their story doesn't end there. In fact, it might still keep going, leaving Suki and her friends' future ambiguous. Skills In Version 2, Suki's support skills allowed for weakening the enemies to set them up for the party to finish off. Like Carol, Suki can bind a female enemy leaving them vulnerable for an attack. Her other skill can stun enemies. In Version 4, Suki is no longer a Support type but now a playable character. She normally functions as an Adept type, able to weaken enemies and buff allies. Her Special Trait, Skilled Catcher, allows her to switch to Technique type, boosting her speed and critical hit chance by 50% and granting her Water element. In Rakenzarn Frontier Story, she is a playable guest party member in the Captured Holders quest. She retains some of her skills from her home series such as tying up enemies and dealing critical hits on specific enemy types. She is a potential wielder of the Adept Class, granting her the same skill set as Naegi. Moves Technique Moves Relationships Carol Suki saved Carol from a life in a dungeon on her second official kidnapping mission inside Castle Velis, where Carol had been captured by a maid for trespassing and being suspected of having stolen a noblewoman's necklace. The relationship between the two becomes both a close-knit partnership and a noticeably promiscuous friendship. Kyuu The relationship between these two is heavily affected by the player's choices; if the player encountered a silhouette of Suki in Chapter 2's dream sequence, then Kyuu will get a sense of deja-vu when first seeing her in the sewers; the two make a cordial agreement to work together to capture the thief of the Karisto Trading Company. However, the relationship is possibly hindered when Kyuu discovers that Suki had lied about her true intentions. Suki, despite being frustrated at being found out, is impressed with Kyuu's intelligence and deduction abilities. Finally, depending on Kyuu decides to intervene on their kidnapping mission or help them with it, Suki will regard Kyuu as a future adversary or friendly associate, respectively. Regardless of what Kyuu does or says, he will openly view Suki and Carol as good people, despite being lied to. Dark Magician Girl The two don't interact much, but it is assumed that DMG does not have a very good view of Suki, as the very first interaction between the two can be Suki telling Kyuu that he's lucky to have such a cute girlfriend (if the latter is dating DMG.) DMG will then proceed to become flustered and deny it entirely. Once Suki is found out to have lied about hers and Carol's mission, Dark Magician Girl is visibly distrustful of them, which can be backed by her reaction to Kyuu deciding to help them capture the thief. Daffy Duck The two don't interact much, but Suki, like many, seems to view Daffy as a harmless annoyance, initially knowing him only through his reputation of being a troublemaker. Daffy seems to be almost completely oblivious to this, as he proceeds to eyeball her and Carol despite being looked at with minimal respect. Kite Kite and Suki don't interact much, but his reaction to Kyuu helping them (should he do so) implies that he does not trust her. Noel The first time the two interact, Noel is occupied with eyeing Suki's and Carol's chests, jealous of their bust compared to her's. Before facing Zander and the large group of bandits, Noel is acknowledged as a skilled gunslinger by the duo. However, this is short-lived, as Noel is visibly distrustful upon the revelation that the duo had lied about their intentions. Gallery Suki.png|Suki as she appeared up to v1.6 of DIDNapper Suki_and_Carol.png|The early Chapter 3 cameo DIDnapper3.png|Meeting them in the sewers DIDnapper6.png|Carol taken hostage DIDnapper7.png Special credits Special thanks for the DIDnapper team. They're listed in the following: Programmers *Wychkith (retired) *Kendrian (aka Ollimamma0) *DIDgamer (aka Exoroche, currently inactive) *Wyland (Awaiting spare time) *Maezar *DamnTwistedPerson Contributing artists *McBound *Kyo (inactive) *Akana-Yukinai (retired) *Couger49 *Animluster *Teraesa aka Tessy Contributing musicians *Napdog Category:Party Member Category:Original Character Category:DIDnapper Category:Guest Character